


Moondust

by Soldier_girl00



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldier_girl00/pseuds/Soldier_girl00
Summary: LightningxFang one-shot a certain stubborn soldier and persistent huntress share an intimate night
Relationships: Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Moondust

Mature scenes ahead.

I wrote this as a little narrative exercise in POV. This being Lightnings first person. So I have Fangs second person and a third person pov to double check and upload. actually quite nervous about this one because well...smut, I mean PLOT haha. as usual enjoy!

BTW if anyone is interested I stumbled upon a specific song that heavily influenced this piece. its called moondust (EP version) by jaymes young. its not my normal kind of song and the only one I've heard by that artist. but its rather chilled out and sad? lol I'd recommend a listen to help set the mood.

* * *

I look up from my task of cleaning my weapon towards my comrades gathered around the campfire. In truth I’m just keeping myself busy, blazefire is as prepped as it will ever be for the time being. They’re laughing and chatting as if nothing is wrong and my eyes pull my attention towards _her_. Fang’s skin looks incredibly inviting in this light, the rosy glow makes it evermore exotic looking. Her hair is messier than usual, probably because we’ve been in more battles today and covered more ground. A shiver skitters down my spine as I imagine my fingers running through it, the sound of her gasp as I snag some tangle. I really need to stop.

A cocky smile spreads across her face as she remarks on something Snow has said. I have no idea what he was rambling on about and I don’t really care, it’s the Pulsian’s accent that I’m interested in. Its one I’ve never heard before yet its become so familiar in this short amount of time. So much so that I’m not quite sure how I’ve managed most of my life without it. I can’t help but to wonder if I’ll still hear it once all this is over, and a strange sense of sadness aches in my chest. I push it aside, after all it shouldn’t matter. My priority is Serah, nothing more. Besides, I reasoned, Fang had her own life to lead and Vanille to care for. She had been in crystal for so long, so much time lost. What right did I have to take more, to _want_ more?

I don’t know when it happened but at some point on the course of our journey I realised that this woman had become important to me. Not just as a friend, but something more. There was no denying her beauty or that I wanted her body against mine, but I also wanted her comfort, her presence. I wanted her to be happy. Maybe it had been the relentless way she liked to push my buttons. Maybe it was because I finally felt on equal ground with someone, she could certainly hold her own in our fights. The ache in my chest is painful now because I know it doesn’t matter either way, I’m a fool for reminiscing on such hopeless things.

Fang suddenly turns to face me with eyes that feel piercing. Her expression is dark and hungry, aimed directly at me in a private message no one else can see. I don’t know if I want to storm up to her and take the kiss I so desperately need or want her to take it from me. I need to stop these visions. I can hear the blood rushing in my ears and I swear she can hear it too. I shift my attention back to my weapon in an effort to rid myself of the thoughts burning in the back of my mind before this gets out of hand. The steel is cold and hard as I brush down the blade and by Etro how can it be this bad because of one look.

I don’t have time to linger on the thought though because all of a sudden she’s settling down next to me. I keep my eyes forward as her warmth calls to me. I want to lean in to her because it feels natural, but I can’t allow myself that luxury.

"You were staring again, love" Fang says lowly making sure that its only me that hears it. She places her hand on top of mine with the slightest of squeezes. I tense, but its less out of reflex and more out of self control. Although its probably been a matter of hours since the last time she couldn’t keep her hands to herself it feels far to long.

"You got me" I admit

"I don't get it, Light" Fang sighs. "You don’t deny how you feel but you pretend its not happenin"

"You’re right, you don't get it" The words come out harsher than I intend. It’s not that I’m pretending it’s not happening, it’s taking everything in me to stop it from happening. I move my hand and eyes away to help break her spell over me. The ache in my chest pulses again. Why can’t she see I’m doing this for the best? No ties, no chaos, no heartache. She hasn’t had a chance to live free yet or form bonds with someone she hasn’t been forced to be with.

In an instant Fang’s hand is clutching my jaw and turning my face toward her again with a force that has me reeling. If it had been anyone else or a different situation I would have been furious, but her grip and the way she’s looking at me has an ache forming much lower now

"Then help me get it" she demands from me.

I can feel my control waning, it would be so easy to reach out and pull her to me right now. But I know, I know, I don’t deserve her. It wasn’t so long ago that I blindly blamed her and Vanille for this entire mess. No, I have no right to take from her, from either of them. I clench my fists as I push these urges away. But then my train of thought is broken by a sound I’ve rarely heard from the Pulsian. A scoff, Its harsh and laced with bitterness. Then Fang’s hand is falling from my face, even though it’s not true I feel cast aside. It validates every reason why things are better this way, but damn the Fal’Cie it hurts. It feels like someone has landed a blow to my chest and it’s joined by a pain across the bridge of my nose that prickles outwards to my eyes. I have to get away, I just can’t be near her right now. My legs won’t work so I dig my nails into the skin of my palms to get them to listen. You’re my body, now move! They listen and I stand swiftly.

"Tch" I tut over my shoulder, because she needs to believe this is how it has to be. Everything needs to be normal. "Scouting before nightfall"

* * *

I walk as fast as I can, making each stride purposeful toward an unknown destination. It’s not until I reach the villages outskirts that I stop, realising there nowhere else to go. I close my eyes and take long slow breaths to help settle my nerves. It takes several minutes but finally my mind feels clearer. As I open them I notice for the first time just how beautiful this ruined place is. In the almost darkness against Cocoon’s light the landscape looks ethereal. Crystal dust covers every surface, it sparkles like glitter scattered everywhere the eye can see. I spot an area where the dust has gathered more thickly and out of curiosity pinch some between my fingers. I bring it close to inspect, it still sparkles even at this range. I roll it between my fingers and thumb, it actually feels more like sand than anything, only finer. I blow it away, expecting it to fall back to the ground and it does, only a little slower than I imagined. A snapping sound claps through the silence and I fold my arms knowingly, that’s no beast lurking in the shadows ready to attack.

"You can come out now Fang, I know you’re there"

"So you were invitin me to tag along?" Fang grins triumphantly and starts towards me with her hands on her hips. They sway easily in her stride and my mind turns against me once again. I avert my gaze and let out a sigh of irritation, its mainly at myself but she might as well hear it too since she decided to walk like that and make me think of other things. When did my mind become so corrupt? Maker help me.

"By the gods Light, your gorgeous" her voice is husky as she grips my shoulders and I turn back towards her. I part my lips to say something, but only air escapes me. Honestly, what am I meant to say to that?

As my eyes fall on her face I see that hunger from before playing on her features and heat gathers low in my stomach. Before I can comprehend what’s happening Fang has pressed her lips against mine and moved a hand to the back of my head. They’re forceful and warm and oh Etro I can’t stop myself, not against this. _Please, stop_ the voice in my head whispers feebly and I don’t know if it’s for me or if I was supposed to speak the words out loud. My mind is a fog, but my body knows what it wants. My arms reach up and around her of their own will, pulling her in.

It’s not enough as we pull apart. I know I shouldn’t be doing this, but it’s my body that’s in control now. I trail my hands down her shoulders to rest them on her chest, craving her taste again. I entangle my fingers in her sari dragging her to me. _Stop!_ The voice blares in my head bringing me back to my senses. She is not mine to claim. I let my arms fall from her as I turn to leave unable to look her in the eyes.

"Why?" Fang heaves, grabbing me by the shoulder tightly. Her grip is iron clad and it almost hurts when she squeezes.

"We don't know how any of this is going to end" I answer quietly. The words are all jumbled up in my head as I try to explain, try to make her see "Even if we win...I can't...you haven't..."

"But you can" Fang argues as she shakes me hard, her frustration obvious "What happened to decidin' our own fate?"

The words are a challenge, I’m sure. A bitter retort to my hope filled speech. Even if I can’t answer I owe it to her to look her in the eyes and admit it. I reluctantly pull my gaze upwards to meet her vibrant green hues. But her face is etched with hurt and anger and confusion and its all my fault. I’d made a mistake, let desire control me and this was the price to pay. I can’t face the damage I’ve done.

"You've been through more than any of us...I don't have the right, I" but again my words fail me.

"I want this, Light!" Fang practically shouts. "I don’t know how to make it anymore clear to you".

I know she does. But I can’t take this precious time away from her and Vanille, no matter how tainted it is. I can’t be the anchor in this shattered existence she needs me to be. I’m weak and selfish, because maybe if this was all physical I could stand it. But as it is, if I let myself fall and things don’t go to plan, I don’t think I could take it. Then there is Serah. How can I allow my own desire to come before her? I’ve already failed her in so many ways. Rejected her happiness as fraudulent, abandoned her when she needed me the most. I’ll never be free until I can atone for all the damage I’ve caused.

"There's more, yeah?" Fang asks gently.

I wish I could get the words out to explain, but words have always been hard for me to manage.

"It's..." I linger on the word trying to start and touch my pendant absentmindedly. The one that Serah got me. Is it even right for me to say?

"Serah?" She offers.

And its too late to turn back now.

"She's trapped like that because I..."

"Do you really think she wouldn't want you to be happy?" Fang asks. "Your sufferin isn't gonna make her feel better or change her back"

I bristle because she’s right and I know the answer, but I don’t like the tone in her voice.

"I know that!" My voice is loud and defensive as the anger creeps over me.

"So what, your life’s on hold until everythin’s over?" Fang barks back.

Something inside me snaps, and just like that I’m done. Done with trying, done with this situation. Done.

"Clearly. Or did you miss the part where we were all just cast out from our home?" I keep my voice level and shrug her hand from my shoulder before walking away.

* * *

My moods improved by the time I’ve finished walking around Oerba to cool down and take in its sights, but it’s knocked down a notch as I stand in the doorway of our makeshift sleeping area. Fang still hasn’t returned. Etro, she can be so stubborn. But then again I guess that’s my fault too. Guilt slap me in the face and I wonder what she’s doing right now and if I should go search for her. I rub at my temples and reason she isn’t getting into trouble since the world seems quiet and she probably won’t want to see me anyway. Then I realise something, the others have all dogpiled onto the beds like they’re having the best slumber party of their lives. I shake my head in annoyance and begin to stomp up to the big idiot, figuring he can get the punishment. But I stop myself last minute as I see how peaceful they all are. I guess they deserve something fun, all things considered. Besides there’s spares in the room across the way. We originally made them for Fang and Vanille in case they needed some time, but Vanille’s currently tangled herself around Hope’s arm and they’re both snoring softly. I smile despite myself with a quick shake of my head and make my way to the other room.

As soon as I enter the room I can hear heavy rhythmic breathing and feel a little more at ease knowing that Fang is indeed safe and sound. I close the door gently and take my boots off so my footfalls are softer on the floor as to not wake the slumbering woman. When I get closer to the beds I suppress a groan as I notice the full extent of the situation I’ve found myself in. What I’d earlier mistook for two beds pushed close together due to the blanket arrangements was in fact, a double. Great. I shrug in resignation, after all there’s not much I can do about it. I remove my outer garments and fold them into a pile on the floor near me ready for the next day and relax onto the bed. I’m surprised, the beds have a springiness to them I didn’t expect and I can feel my muscles begin to relax.

I turn to face the window for what feels like the hundredth time. Try as I might, sleep won’t come. The unglazed windows in these buildings stretch high and I can just about make out the twinkling of the crystal dust on some of the higher ground around us. This place truly is beautiful. But it doesn’t stop the memories from today replaying in my head again. All the things I shouldn’t have said and all the things I should have.

Fang shifts behind me so her body is closer and if I’m honest with myself it feels comforting. Her breath sweeps across the skin on the back of my neck and the small hairs there stand up instantly while a shiver sneaks down my spine. I forget how to breath as the memories in my head change to our kiss. The way her lips felt against mine, their warmth and desperation. Then her breath hits me again and I feel my body respond in more devious ways. I need to move away, there’s no reason my body should be reacting so intensely. She’s not even touching me, yet my self restraint is in ruin. I graze my fingers lightly down my abdomen and stop to toy with my navel piercing as my mind toys on its own idea. Maybe I can’t have Fang, but things obviously cant keep going the way that they are. Maybe taking the edge off all this tension would make things easier. Fang hasn’t budged or changed her breathing as I linger on my next move. I feel dirty for even thinking this but at the same time it thrills me. My fingers dance over the material of my underwear as I picture the hungry look on Fang’s face, intense emerald eyes glaring into my soul. I wonder what she’d feel like and how she’d move if this was her, then as my fingers slip below the hem I pretend that I already know.

My breath hitches when my fingers first glide over my bud, its already so sleek and sensitive from my fantasies and the help that Fang provided. I set the pace slow, not wanting the experience to be over and done with too quickly. The memories of Fang’s touches spur me on until I can almost believe that it’s her doing this to my body. Lost in the moment I almost cry out as a hand strokes down my busy arm and comes to a stop at my wrist. I freeze up but Fang’s kisses start trailing up my back making the shivers spark to life again in a way that has me shuddering with each press of her lips. My moistened skin tingles against the air as she drags her lips up higher each time and my fingers instinctively start their motion again. The kisses stop as she reaches my shoulder, presumably waiting for me to decide how this goes forward. This is my chance to stop this, I don’t have the right to claim any of this, I don’t have to give her permission. But my free hand reaches up on its own accord, tangling itself in her hair. And by Etro’s gate she can claim anything she likes from me. She can take it all or leave me. I pull her lips back towards my skin. As long as she keeps making me feel this way.

She starts to kiss me again except now her tongue juts out in intervals to help stroke my skin and her teeth gently nip wherever she sees fit too. I smother a moan against the bed, all too aware how thin the walls are and how I can’t allow the others to hear this. Fang’s hand leaves my wrist to trace imaginary patterns up my side and I bite my lip between my teeth as the simple movement has me flustered. Her nimble fingers are under my bra before I even realise it, kneading my breast and rolling its peak between her fingers. I whimper without a chance to stop it as my body arches back against her. My body is a traitor. It’s alive with sensation, drowning out any hope my mind has of interfering. Heat is pooling between my thighs and all I can comprehend is that I need Fang’s lips, now more than ever, more than denial or reason or air. I need to taste her again. I roll over to face her and grab her face with my hands desperately, crashing our lips together. She takes all the fire I give her, the force of my lips, the pressure of my tongue as I slip inside her mouth. Its not enough, my body craves more so I bite down roughly on her lip and she gasps gripping my hair forcefully. Our eyes open in unison and we stare each other down for an instant. But my body needs her touch again so I lunge forward to capture her lips to find that on this new battlefield we’re as fluid as any other.

Fang is the one who breaks our kiss, deciding instead to kiss along my jaw and down my neck. She’s decisively slow about it and by the gods dose it feel good. It’s so distracting that I don’t even realise she has unfastened my bra until she is guiding the straps down my arms. I fumble trying to do the same as her tongue traces over my brand like she’s trying to claim it. It feels so good that she draws another moan from my throat. By Pulse let her claim me instead, let her mark me as her own from now until the end of days. There’s no warning as Fang’s warm mouth encompassed my nipple, her tongue guiding it deeper with a slow sweep and I jolt at the contact.

“Pulsian devil" I mummer out loud as her tongue continues its strokes. She pushes me against the bed and in my haze I graze my nails down her arms in a pitiful final attempt to remove her bra, but her tongue is working wonders with its sweeps and flicks and I can’t even open my eyes against the feeling. I cry out as her other hand joins the assault to rub the peak of my other breast. It’s hard to breath as she invades all my senses, the weight of her body upon me, pinning me to the bed and her movements. She smells like wild Pulse and the things she’s doing has the ache between my legs growing to the point its almost painful. Its too much to bare and I rake my nails down her back in desperation. I feel feral, like I’m running on desire alone and I kiss along her collar bone, working my way up. My tongue brushes up her neck until I come to her ear lobe and I give it a stiff flick for good measure. I’m surprised to find it’s a sensitive spot as she sighs and presses against me. I bite down gently with a soft tug and she moans low in her throat. That is when I strike, like my namesake. In one swift motion I topple her, straddling her abdomen in the process and stare down at her enjoying the view. Now it’s my turn to look hungry. I pull her bra from her and throw it off to the side to show her I’m not playing around and I feel a shiver run down her body at my show of power. I press my centre to her and bow my head, planting slow kisses down her chest and watch as her full lips part for air as I get lower. She moans and moves against me when my tongue flicks out to stroke against her nipple so I enclose my mouth around her peak and begin to suck tentatively. Her chest pushes up hard against me instantly as her hand pushes my head down firmly, I can’t help the pleased hum that purrs out of me. Her need has me yearning all the more so I suck harder, rolling my tongue over the delicate flesh at unpredictable intervals until she’s curved up from the bed. I want to continue but Fang rips me away and before I can complain her lips crash against mine. I let her have her way for a while but make sure to pull away before she is done and reluctantly detangle her body from mine to kneel on the bed at her side instead. I see panic flash across her face, worried I’m going to leave her and stop this, I don’t blame her. I place a hand on the bed to help steady myself and ghost the other down her body in reassurance. When it reaches her underwear it grabs and tugs the garment down her legs to be discarded as coldly as her bra. Fang’s hands are at my breasts before I get a chance to carry on and I gasp against the sudden sensation when her thumbs rub over the hardened crests, suppressing the reaction to whimper her name. Her hands feel electric as she runs them down my body and I move against them, they travel all the way down past my hips to push my underwear from me. I shift my legs one at a time to shed them completely, discarding them. But I make sure to press my thigh firmly between hers as I return to my position, bowing my head to return to my task. I won’t let her distract me again. Fang grinds against my limb instantly and I bite down gently to let her know I approve. I don’t stop my teasing until her breath becomes more laboured. Then I suddenly remove my thigh, replacing it with a finger that I sweep softly along the length of the delicate flesh between her legs. Fang thrusts her hips towards it, but I’m enjoying my power too much so I pull away, just out of reach. I only allow her the contact again when she rests her hips to the bed, a reward for not being too hasty. Her folds part easily for me as my finger pushes in and I let out a pleasurable sigh at how wet she is. I find her swollen bud easily and caress it tenderly with circular motions. Fang moans at the contact, thrusting against me and grips my shoulders roughly. I bite my lip as shivers run through me, I can’t comprehend how turned on I feel right now from the littlest of contact. Her grip tightens and her breathing gets heavier, but I don’t want her getting too used to it just yet, there’s still so much I can do. I slide my fingers lower until I’m at her entrance, curling them ever so slightly and I feel her twitch with eagerness. I push two fingers into her and as I pull out I add another on my next thrust.

“Light” Fang’s voice rips through the silence, moaning beneath me as I set a steady rhythm. Her accent is thick and I quiver with guilty pleasure, like she has just whispered some obscene fantasy into my ear.

“Lightning” she moans again and I can hear the strange undertone beneath her declaration of pleasure. I realise she’s waiting for me to look at her, to say something, but words escape me and for some reason I can’t bring my eyes to meet hers. Even as I’m thrusting in and out of her warmth I’m reminded I have no right to any of this, still don’t deserve it in any respect. Yet I continue regardless, too weak to uphold any of it. She grabs my face abruptly, pulling my lips to hers. I open up to her as her tongue brushes over them, forgetting my thoughts once again, lost as the muscle dances against mine. Fang’s thumbs massage my cheeks as our tongues explore and I begin to feel at ease once more, her strong hands are comforting and I press against them. My eyes fly open in protest as her hands disappear and the Oerban night air replaces them, but its short lived when I realise where her hands have gone. I sigh out, biting my lip as those adept fingers begin to rub circles around my most sensitive area unexpectedly. I almost crumple with the new sensation and end up moaning close to her ear as my hips thrust towards her movements. Holy Etro above she feels better than my imagination could ever have conjured, my body feels like its burning in pleasure and another moan bursts from me. I continue my own motions, moving my thumb up to catch her bundle of nerves as my thrusts go deeper and faster. I can’t keep up my teasing while she’s doing this to me, I just want her to feel this agonising bliss with me. Fang’s chest is heaving and she mutters words I don’t understand. They sound like utterances to gods in her native tongue, or curses, but either way they have a heat spreading over me all the same. Fang calls my name as she begins to convulse, then again as her walls contract around my fingers and I feel the push of warm liquid run over them. I slow my pace as she rides out her high and eventually come to a stop as she lies there recovering on the bed. But she makes sure my attention doesn’t stop all the while, she’s still touching me, still drawing her circles. The waves have already started to hit me and pleasured noises erupt from me without restraint. I remove my hand from between her legs to help steady myself, gripping the bedsheets roughly. My breath becomes desperate pants as I near my edge and even though I know I shouldn’t I can’t help it as Fangs name falls from my lips again and again in desperate pleas as my climax hits. I can’t help but loose myself as electricity sparks through me, burns its way out of me in every direction until even my fingers are numb with it. Fang’s lips are on mine eagerly and I whimper against them, disoriented as I find my back resting against the bed and my arms pinned in place. I can barely breath as Fang invades all my senses with her flurry of heated kisses. Over and over again she assaults me until my lips feel tender, but I’m greedy for more so I kiss her back just as heatedly. Her fingers entwine with mine so I squeeze but they’re gone again just as fast. My mind and body can’t keep up with her onslaught. I cry out in pleasure and surprise as she fills me abruptly then adds another finger. My walls clench around her reflexively and she slows her pace in response but her thrusts are deep and she’s doing something that has her hitting some sweet spot inside me. Etro what is she doing to me. Her thumb grazes over my swollen hood and I feel like I’m going to implode and I moan so loud I’m sure I’ll wake the others. But I don’t care because Maker be damned Fang’s fingers are magic and I tremble under their relentlessness. I don’t know what to do with my hands my mind is so blurred, I’m gripping at the blankets, my hair, and I’m sure I’ve broken the skin on her back as the white hot waves hit me. Fang moans above me and I tighten around her as my orgasm hits and I call out her name. But I can’t keep still, I buck against her fingers and she seems more than happy to keep them there. Fang kisses along my collar bone lightly, my breathing still ragged as my body spasms in the aftermath of our intimacy. I bite my tongue as I have the urge to say something I shouldn’t and she withdraws her hand slowly and carefully and I let out one last sigh at the sensation.

She drops to the bed next to me and I know she’s staring, I’m a little self conscious of how heated my face is from our activities and can only imagine the state my hair is in. But mostly I’m insecure about the words bubbling up in my chest. I love her, I want to tell her but I’ve already crossed the line I swore I wouldn’t.

Fang wraps her arm over me and pulls me in before I can protest, resting her chin gently on my head. She starts to draw gentle patterns on my lower back while I find myself unable to fight away the comfort she’s giving me. I can smell her scent and hear her heart beating as she moves her hand up to run through my hair. I try to fight it, I know it’s wrong for us to be like this, but everything is so soft and warm. Why does it have to feel so right? Our bodies entwined like this, skin to skin, it feels so perfect. But I don’t have any right...

* * *

I wake to faint sunlight shining in, the sky is a patchwork of pinks and purples with streaks of pale blue. It takes me a second to realise that I’ve turned during the night but I can feel the weight of Fang’s arm draped around my stomach and smile in spite of myself. What I would give to wake like this again. The familiar ache in my chest appears because I know it’s a selfish and unrealistic thing to want and that this will be the first and last time. I decide to be greedy a little longer, savouring the feel of Fang’s arm and closeness.

Reluctantly I decide enough is enough and cautiously lift her limb from me, placing it gently on the bed. I dress myself as quietly as I can, trying to not disturb Fang from her slumber. I glance quickly over my shoulder to make sure I haven’t disturbed her, she looks so peaceful. My eyes sting and I blink away the pain before standing and heading to the door. My body stops me when I reach to open it, it wants to look back at the Pulsian’s sleeping form, to stay, to climb back into bed, to kiss those lips. Stop, I order it. I scowl as I try to make myself see sense then let out a sigh of frustration before heading outside and closing the door quietly behind me.

I fill my lungs with warm, new air as I attempt to bury the growing torrent of emotions. One night would have to be enough. It’s all I have and all I’ll never have all at once. I know I sound childish, but it’s not fair, any of this. Why did it have to be this way? And why do I have to feel like this? Aren’t I supposed to be the hard ass leader of this group? And why her? I can feel my fists trembling and breathing become shallow as the thoughts assault me and I attempt to push them away. After all it’s morning now, a new day. From nowhere Fang’s arms wrap around me tightly and she nuzzles into my back. She feels safe and secure and I grip her arms wanting more.

“Don’t” She all but whispers, squeezing back. And I crack. I feel my defences shattering, because of her, and my eyes become wet and heavy. I feel the tear roll down my cheek as proof. I love you, I want to say it. My breaths are quick and strained just thinking about it, like my lungs aren’t capable of taking in air anymore. Her hold stays strong as I feel myself trembling. _I love you, Fang_.


End file.
